Jeongmal Mianhae, Hyung
by LittleZhao
Summary: Maafkan aku, hyung. / Aku sudah lelah. / Jangan berkata begitu, Hyung. / Pergilah Oh Sehun! / A HunHan story. My second fanfiction. Would you mind to RnR? HunHan. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Jeongmal Mianhae, Hyung

By LittleZhao

Cast : All member EXO

Pairing : HunHan

Disclaimer : Casts are not mine, only the story is mine.

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

Pagi ini dorm EXO tampak sepi. Hal ini adalah hal yang aneh mengingat ada 12 orang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Di dapur, ada Kyungsoo dan Lay yang sedang memasak sarapan untuk para member lainnya. Juga ada Suho yang sedikit membantu pekerjaan mereka. Sedangkan di ruang TV sudah ada Tao dan Baekhyun yang menonton acara kartun kesukaan mereka sambil menjahili Chanyeol yang baru datang dan duduk di samping mereka dengan mata merem melek. Xiumin dan Chen masing-masing terlihat sedang membangunkan Kris dan Kai. Walaupun Chen mengerjakannya dengan malas-malasan karena dia masih ngantuk. Karena semua kegiatan tersebutpun, dorm berangsur-angsur menjadi berisik.

"Lay-hyung, susu untuk Kai dan Sehun jangan terlalu manis lagi ya. Ya! Suho-hyung apa yang kau lakukan dengan roti itu!? Selainya terlalu banyak. "

"Suho-hyung, kenapa tanganmu gemetaran memegang roti?"

"Aa..a…aku…."

"Suho-hyung cepatlah jangan terlalu lama. Selainya jadi berceceran."

"YAAAAA! Diamlah Kyungsoo-ah aku sedang konsentrasi!"

"Baekhyun-hyung, lihat wajah Chanyeol-hyung. Itu derp yang paling hebat. Cepat foto, hyung!"

"Ne, aku ambil gambarnya sekarang."

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! Kalian mengganggu mimpi indahku!"

"Ahahaha…. Baekhyun-hyung kenapa pakai blitz mengambil foto Chanyeol-hyung. Dia jadi terbangun. Tapi itu sangat lucu hyung. Hahahaa. Ayo upload di official website."

"Ahahaha…. Ide yang bagus Tao-ah."

"YAAAAAAAA!"

"Ayo bangun namja tiang. Bangun! Atau pertumbuhanmu akan terhenti!"

"Lima menit hyung, lima menit….."

"Hai Ace, mau pergi jalan-jalan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar? Setelah itu aku akan meninggalkanmu di depan toko yang baru buka itu."

"AANIIIYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Bangunlah Kkamjong. Hoaaaamm….. "

"….."

"Heiii….. Tuan Kim Jong In….. Banguuuunlaaaah hari sudah hoaaammm… pagiiii…""

"….."

"Hoaammmmmh aku ngantuk. Bergeserlah Jong In, aku juga ingin menggunakan bantal."

Begitulah suasana dorm sekarang. Berubah drastis dari yang baru diceritakan di atas. Namun, di sisi dorm yang lain…..

"Hiks….hiks….."

Suara tangisan terdengar dari sebuah kamar. Kamar yang berpintu coklat dengan tulisan "Room 1 : D.O / LuHan / SeHun" di depannya.

"Hyung…. Mianhaeyo….."

"…."

"Hyung…hiks hiks.."

"….."

"HYUNG! JANGAN BERPURA-PURA TIDUR! AKU TAHU KAU SUDAH BANGUN SEJAK TADI!" Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri dan berteriak membuat seisi dorm terhenti kegiatannya untuk sementara.

"Kau berani membentakku, Hun?" jawab Luhan dingin dengan posisi tertidur membelakangi Sehun.

"Hiks… bukan begitu, hyung. Aku…aku hiks….minta maaf. Jeongmal mianhae, hyung."

"Hyung sudah lelah Sehun." Masih dingin, bahkan tanpa panggilan 'Hunnie' atau 'Sehunnie'.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Hyung..hiks.. Maafkan Hunnie. Aku juga sudah … hiksss…. Aku tidak mau kita hikss..hiks… bertengkar seperti ini, Hyung."

"….." Luhan diam.

"Luhannie-hyung."

"….."

"Ha..n…Hannie…hikss…"

"Pergilah keluar kamar Sehun. Aku masih mau tidur."

"Tidak mau."

"Pergilah…"

"Tidak!"

"Sehun!"

"Tidak mau, hyung!"

"KELUAR, SEHUN! SEKARANG!"

Sehun yang mendengar bentakan Luhan langsung terdiam dan mematung. Belum pernah Luhan membentaknya sampai seperti ini.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM!? PERGILAH OH SEHUN! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Sehun pun keluar dari kamar diiringi dengan jatuhnya air mata seseorang.

Sehun keluar kamar dengan keadaan yang acak-acakan. Kaos dan celana pendek yang ia gunakan untuk tidur sangat lecak dan terlihat basah. Mungkin karena air mata Sehun tadi. Rambut 'rainbow'-nya sangat acak-acakan. Belum lagi wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang sembab. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai menuju kamar mandi. Penampilannya yang seperti itu membuat hyung-hyung-nya bingung. Sampai segitu parahnya kah dampak dari 'kejadian' kemarin?

Sehun kini berada di depan wastafel. Ia menunduk. Sambil memegangi pinggiran wastafel ia menangis. Ia masih menangis. Ia bingung, kenapa ia masih secengeng ini? Ia sudah besar sekarang. Sudah 20 tahun.

"Ayolah Oh Sehun. Hikss.. Jangan jadi cengeng begini. Pabbo…! Pabbo! Hikss hiksss….."

Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih dengan wajah lesu, ia menuju ke meja makan. Ia duduk di antara kursi sudah terisi dengan para member yang ingin sarapan, termasuk Kai dan Chen yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa bangun. Namun, di sebelahnya ada kursi yang kosong.

"Maknae. Di mana, Luhanmu? Apa belum bangun?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya namun langsung mendapat sikutan dari Baekhyun.

"Dasar tidak peka!" Baekhyun berbisik kepada Chanyeol. Sehun belum menjawab. Ia masih diam dengan wajah menunduk. Keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Eehh..eum..biar aku bangunkan dia. Kalian makanlah duluan," suara Xiumin memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Setelah Xiumin pergi, yang lain mulai makan sarapannya. Kecuali Sehun. Ia masih diam dengan bibir terkatup. Ia hanya menunduk memandangi rotinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menengok ke sebelah kanannya. Ke arah kursi yang masih kosong itu. Ia merasa hampa, kosong tanpa adanya orang yang biasa menempati kursi itu.

Sebenarnya, member lain ingin bertanya ada apa. Namun, melihat Sehun yang begitu lesu mengurungkan niat mereka untuk bertanya. Walaupun mereka sudah tahu apa penyebab semua ini.

"Anyeong…semuanya.! Selamat pagi!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi Sehun. Itu suara Luhan. Ia terlihat seperti biasanya pagi ini. Tidak terlihat raut wajah sedih ataupun bersalah yang seharusnya ia munculkan mengingat kejadian tadi pagi bersama Sehun.

Luhan berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di tempatnya. Namun, member lain malah melihatnya dengan heran saat dia duduk. Karena Xiumin harus pindah tempat duduk karenanya atau mungkin ia salah menempati bangku.

"Waaah…. Roti bakar. Selai apa kali ini?" Luhan langsung bertanya dan member lain mejawabnya.

"Xiumin-hyung, kau bisa membangunkan Luhan-hyung dengan mudah kali ini." Kai berbicara.

"Dia bahkan sudah keluar kamar sebelum aku mengetuk pintunya."

"Hiks…," terdengar suara tangisan dari seseorang. Seseorang yang duduk berseberangan dengan Luhan. Para member langsung menengok ke arah Sehun dan melihat ia menangis. Luhan yang melihatnya pun sebenarnya merasa iba. Namun egonya mengalahkan rasa iba itu. Member lain ingin bertanya kepada Sehun. Namun terlambat. Sehun keburu pergi menuju kamarnya lagi.

"Kalian berdua harus membicarakan ini baik-baik," suara Kris terdengar.

"Selesaikan masalah ini sebelum menjadi semakin rumit," kemudian disusul suara Suho.

Mereka berdua berbicara entah kepada siapa. Tapi yang mendengarnya pasti tahu, kalimat itu ditujukan kepada siapa.

To Be Continue

Annyeong haseyo, chingudeul, eonniedeul, oppadeul~~

My name is Zhao. I am 96 line girl. Hihi. Ini ff kedua aku setelah "Aren't We?" dengan ceritanya yang aneh. Dengan cast EXO dan yang pasti pairing utamanya HunHan. *ketauan deh kalo HunHan shipper* ^_^

Ngomong-ngomong, maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, pasaran, jelek, atau sejenisnya dan bahasanya kaku atau aneh atau sejenisnya. Soalnya aku baru kali ini buat ff. Aku masih dalam tahap pembelajaran dan butuh bimbingan. Jadi, aku mohon reviewnya juga kritik dan saran yang membangun dan bikin semangat. *kok, maksa?* ahhaha.

RnR ne? ^_^

Annyeongg…


	2. Chapter 2

Jeongmal Mianhae, Hyung

(Chapter 2)

By LittleZhao

Cast : All EXO member

Pairing : HunHan

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Casts are not mine, only the story is mine.

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

Setelah peristiwa tadi pagi, Sehun masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu sedang apa Sehun di kamarnya. Suasana dorm menjadi tidak seramai biasanya. Siang ini, Lay, Chanyeol, Chen, Tao, dan Kai sedang pergi berbelanja. Baekhyun dan Xiumin sedang menonton video EXO yang lama. Para leader dan D.O sedang berdiskusi entah masalah apa. Luhan, ia sedang berada di teras belakang. Ia sedang memainkan rubiknya seorang diri.

"Luhan-hyung," suara seseorang memanggil Luhan.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah. Ada apa?"

"Kris-hyung memanggilmu di ruang tengah."

"Oh, baiklah," Luhan langsung menuju ke ruang tengah. Ia kira hanya masalah biasa dan Kris akan berbicara dengan santai. Namun, semua perkiraannya berubah ketika tiba di ruang tengah, ia melihat Kris, Suho, dan D.O ada di sana. Wajah mereka terlihat serius. Terlebih lagi D.O yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Duduklah, Luhan," Kris menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk saat melihat Luhan berdiri terpaku.

"A..ah.. Ne," Luhan duduk dengan posisi yang sangat rapi. Bahkan terlihat tegang. Selang 30 detik, belum ada yang mulai bicara. Di detik berikutnya, Kris mulai bicara.

"Luhan-hyung. Apa kau tahu apa yang membuat kami memanggilmu ke sini?"

"Emm… Sehun?" Luhan tau jawabannya.

"Benar sekali! Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, kan? Seharusnya sebagai hyung…" tiba tiba D.O bicara dengan emosi. Suho langsung memotong perkataannya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Stttt… Kyungsoo-ah tenanglah.."

Luhan yang dimarahi tiba-tiba oleh Kyungsoo langsung menunduk. Walaupun ia lebih tua, ia tau kalau Kyungsoo sedang emosi. Lebih baik ia diam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan Sehun, Luhan?" pembicaraan kali ini memang sangat serius. Kris membuang sebutan 'hyung' untuk Luhan kali ini.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu, Kris," Luhan menjawab seadanya.

"Pertengkaran kemarin?"

"…." Luhan diam.

"Aku kira itu sudah selesai. Bahkan itu tidak bisa dibilang kemarin. Itu adalah dua hari yang lalu,"

"….." Luhan masih diam.

"Kemarin itu Sehun kan yang marah padamu? Bagaimana bisa sekarang malah kau yang marah, hyung?" Suho mulai angkat bicara.

"Tolong jangan bahas ini. Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini dengan Sehun,"

"Aku bisa saja membiarkan hal itu. Namun, aku rasa kau tidak akan melakukannya dalam waktu dekat, hyung. Bahkan sekarang Sehun sudah seperti ini. Mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Bahkan dia belum makan dan minum apapun dari tadi pagi,"

"Aku akan selesaikan secepatnya, Suho-ah," Luhan berdiri dan beranjak pergi setelah berkata begitu. Namun,….

PLAAKKKK

Terdengar suara tamparan. D.O menampar Luhan. Luhan langsung terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. Suho langsung menghentikan D.O ketika ia akan menampar Luhan untuk kedua kali.

"Lepaskan, Suho-hyung!"

"Tenanglah Kyungsoo-ah. Jangan emosi,"

"DENGAR XI LUHAN! KAU SELALU MENYAKITI SEHUN. KAU TAU KAN KALAU SEHUN SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU! DASAR BODOH! HARUSNYA KAU YANG MENANGIS SAAT INI! BUKAN SEHUN!"

Suara D.O yang memarahi Luhan membuat semua member termasuk member yang baru pulang berbelanja berkumpul di ruang tengah. Melihat Luhan yang menunduk. D.O yang memarahi Luhan sambil menatapnya tajam. Suho yang menahan tangan D.O supaya tidak melakukan hal yang menyakiti fisik kepada Luhan. Dan Kris, yang tetap duduk dengan tangan menyilang di depan dadanya.

"KAU PABBO XI LUHAN! DARI TADI MALAM KAU MENDIAMKAN SEHUN, KAN! KAU TIDAK MAU BICARA DENGAN SEHUN! KAU TIDAK MAU TIDUR BERSEBELAHAN DENGAN SEHUN! BAHKAN KAU MENGATAI SEHUN KEKANAK-KANAKAN! HARUSNYA KAU YANG MINTA MAAF ATAS SEMUA PERLAKUANMU, BRENGSEK!"

"….."

"Terlalu sering kau membuat Sehun menangis. Saat kalian bertengkar, pada akhirnya Sehunlah yang harus mengalah. Sehunlah yang akan memohon meminta maaf kepadamu. Sedangkan apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu dan Sehun. Kau masih bisa tertawa bersama member lain saat Sehun terlihat murung! Kemana perasaanmu sebagai hyung!?"

"Suho, bawa D.O pergi. Kalian juga pergilah," suara Kris memerintah Suho dan member yang masih mematung di situ untuk pergi. Setelah semua pergi, hanya ada Kris dan Luhan yang masih berdiri kaku di ruang tengah.

"Kau harus menceritakan semuanya, Luhan."

FLASHBACK ON

LUHAN'S POV

'…GEURAE WOLF! NAEGA WOLF!

AUUUU AH SARANGHAEYO.

NAN NEOKDAEGO NEO MINYEO'

Kami sedang menonton MV Wolf malam ini. Kami menonton di kamar manager kami yang tentunya lebih besar dari kamar kami di sini. Kami sedang di hotel yang ada di China sekarang. Kami akan melakukan shooting untuk acara Happy Camp besok. Sesekali tedengar suaraku dan member lain. Dari suara kagum terhadap video di depan kami, suara meledek acting orang yang tidak bagus dan aneh, sampai suara yang membanggakan diri sendiri di MV itu. Aku duduk di belakang sambil memakan sup krim ku. Sesekali aku berbagi dengan seseorang di sebelahku. Sehunnie. Sup krim ini terasa sangat enak. Tambah enak mengingat kami makan menggunakan sendok yang sama.

" Baekhyun, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seram. Hahaha," Aku meledek Baekhyun. Dan Sehun pun ikut tertawa. Melihat dia tertawa aku ingin langsung memeluknya dan menciumnya. Dia terlihat dewasa sekarang. Ah, aku makin mencintainya.

"…aku juga mau," terdengar suara Kris.

"Haha, kau ini, hyung. Ada ada saja," lalu suara Kai.

"Aku serius, Kai,"

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ya, hyung,"

"Ada apa ini? Aku boleh ikut mengobrol?" tiba tiba Sehun ikut mengobrol dengan mereka yang ada di sampingnya.

"Nah, kau tau maknae? Hyung tiang-mu yang satu ini ingin mempunyai 'kiss-scene'," jawab Kai sambil merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Ya! Kau ini, Kai,"

Kenapa kalian harus membicarakan kiss scene di depan Sehun. Harusnya kalian tahu Sehun akan….

"Apa bagusnya kiss scene? Apa kau bangga mencium orang yang bukan siapa-siapamu lalu direkam dan dipublikasikan!?" benar kan. Sehun mulai terlihat kesal. Aku langsung menghampiri mereka dan mengelus punggung Sehun. Menenangkannya. Tapi yang terjadi, Sehun malah meninggalkanku ke kamar kami.

" ….hyung. Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud…," terdengar suara Kai yang menyesal.

"Tidak apa, Kai-ah. Jangan dipikirkan," aku memotong perkataannya.

Aku langsung menaruh mangkuk bekas sup krimku dan keluar dari kamar manager menuju kamarku, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo. Walaupun kami di China, pembagian kamar tetap sama seperti di dorm kami di Korea. Aku penasaran apa yang ada di otak manager-manager kami sebenarnya.

"Hunnie…. Buka pintunya," aku memanggil Sehun dari depan pintu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar. Tiga kali aku melakukannya belum ada jawaban.

"Hunnieee…. Maafkan hyung. Ayolah buka pintunya,"

"Hunnie… hyung mohon buka pin…."

'CKLEK'

Terdengar suara kunci pintu yang dibuka. Aku membuka pintu di depanku dan masuk lalu menutupnya lagi. Aku melihat Sehun duduk di kasur dan membelakangiku. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan memegang bahunya dari belakang. Namun, ia langsung menepis tanganku. Terdengar suaranya yang sesenggukkan. Aku langsung berjalan ke hadapannya dan memegang wajahnya. Wajahnya sembab. Belum sempat aku menghapus airmatanya, dia menepis tanganku lagi.

"Kenapa, Hunnie?"

"Kenapa hyung masih mempedulikanku. Aku kira hyung tertarik dengan pembicaraan tentang kiss scene itu. Bicaralah dengan mereka. Katakan pada yang lainnya kalau hyung sangat senang dengan scene itu!"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hunnie!?" aku memegang bahunya. "dengarkan hyung. Hyung merasa biasa saja dengan scene itu. Hyung sudah katakan berkali-kali, kan. Walaupun hyung mencium pipi yeoja itu, itu hanya untuk MV. Dan hati hyung hanya untukmu,"

"Pembohong! Sehabis shooting adegan itu, hyung terlihat sangat senang. Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu waktu itu, hyung. Bahkan hyung tidak langsung menghampiriku yang duduk dekat dari situ. Hyung malah asyik mengobrol dengan yeoja itu!"

"Sehunnie. Hyung sudah bilang. Hyung hanya mengucapkan terimakasih dan sedikit berbasa-basi waktu itu. Bukankah kau yang langsung pergi waktu hyung mendekatimu?"

"ITU KARENA AKU KESAL, HYUNG!" nada suara Sehun mulai meninggi. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau membentak hyung, Hunnie?"

"Aku tidak membentak! Aku kesal hyung, aku kesal! Aku cemburu!"

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang!? Kau ingin kita mempunyai kiss scene juga? Begitu? Jangan manja, Sehunnie. Jangan kekakanak-kanakkan seperti ini. Hyung sudah jelaskan berkali-kali, kan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti? Harusnya kau profesional, Hunnie."

"Bagaimana aku bisa profesional, hyung. Perilaku hyung waktu itu membuat aku tidak bisa profesional!"

"Yasudah! Sekarang terserah apa maumu! Hyung sudah lelah denganmu yang kekanak-kanakkan! Hyung membencimu, Sehun!"

"Hiks…," Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia malah makin menangis dan langsung naik ke kasur. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepala. Selalu begini. Setiap kami bertengkar yang ia bisa hanya menangis. Aku sudah lelah. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menghilangkan sifatnya yang seperti ini. Cengeng. Kekanakkan.

'CKLEK'

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka dan membuatku menoleh.

"Ehm. Mian. Aku ingin mengambil bantalku. Aku akan tidur di kamar Kris dan Lay saja malam ini." Kyungsoo bicara.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo-ah. Tidurlah di sini," aku menjawabnya.

"T-t-tapi Luhan-hyung. Aku tidak mau mengganggu masalahmu dengan Sehun-ah,"

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu, Kyungsso-ah. Tidurlah di sini," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi…."

"Kyungsoo-ah. Percayalah,"

"Ah.. baiklah, hyung,"

"Ah iya. Hari ini kau tidur di tengah ya, Kyungsoo. Aku sedang tidak ingin tidur di samping orang yang kekanakkan."

LUHAN'S POV END

NORMAL POV

"Ah iya. Hari ini kau tidur di tengah ya, Kyungsoo. Aku sedang tidak ingin tidur di samping orang yang kekanakkan," Luhan berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. Tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang makin meneteskan air mata dan Kyungsoo yang mem-belo-kan matanya.

"A-aah-aku…." Kyungsoo ingin menjawab. Namun belum selesai ia menjawab, kata-katanya dipotong Luhan.

"Aah. Ayo kita siap-siap tidur. Besok kita harus shooting untuk acara Happy Camp. Hwaiting! Ayo Kyungsoo tidurlah di tengah," kata Luhan sambil mendorong Kyungsoo untuk tidur di tengah. Diantaranya dan Sehun.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang. Sekarang member EXO sedang ada di backstage acara Happy Camp.

"Hyung. Mianhaeyo,"

"….."

"Hyung, mianhaeyo. Jeongmal," terdengar suara Sehun. Ia terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Luhan yang ada di depannya. Namun Luhan hanya diam saja sambil memakan mie cup-nya. Dia tidak mau menatap Sehun. Luhan pun beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

'GREPP'

Sehun langsung menarik lengan Luhan supaya ia tidak pergi.

"Hyung. Maaf, tadi malam Hunnie egois. Maafkan Hunnie, hyung,"

"Sudahlah, Hunnie. Tidak usah dipikirkan," walaupun Luhan bicara begitu, Luhan tidak menatap Sehun.

"Tatap aku, hyung," Bukannya menatap Sehun, Luhan malah beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun lagi.

'GREPPP' dan Sehun menarik lengan Luhan lagi. Kali ini Luhan langsung menatap Sehun dengan tatapannya yang kesal.

"Lepaskan, Sehun!"

.

.

.

Acara saling mendiamkan milik HunHan itu berlangsung sampai esoknya mereka kembali dan sampai di Korea. Hal ini menjadikan moment HunHan makin sedikit terlihat. Walaupun ada beberapa di Happy Camp kemarin, namun entah kenapa terkesan tidak natural. Bahkan sekarang ada foto-foto saat HunHan bertengkar. Entah itu di backstage Happy Camp atau di bandara. Hal itu membuat HunHan terutama Luhan semakin bad mood. Selama itu juga Sehun terus meminta maaf dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang terus meghindarinya.

FLASHBACK OFF

(Kembali ke saat di mana Kris dan Luhan sedang berbicara di ruang tengah)

"Jadi begitu. Aku tidak tahu akan serumit ini jadinya, Luhan," Kris yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan sekarang angkat bicara. Kris cukup dibuat bingung.

"Aku ingin sekali memaafkannya, Kris. Tapi melihatnya menangis seperti itu malah membuatku makin benci sekaligus bersalah kepadanya. Bukan. Aku bukan membencinya. Aku membenci air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Aku membenci air mata itu karena aku ingin membunuh diriku kalau aku melihat itu,"

"…."

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan caraku sendiri, Kris. Maaf. Aku bukan tidak mengizinkanmu atau siapapun ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Tapi aku mohon. Mengertilah," ucap Luhan panjang lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'BRRUUGGG'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdebum yang keras dari kamar Sehun. Semua member termasuk Kris dan Luhan langsung menuju kamar itu. Chanyeol mencoba membuka pintu kamar. Namun tidak bisa. Kaipun mengetuk pintu.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Sehuna. Buka pintunya," ucap Kai memanggil Sehun. Namun, tidak ada jawaban.

"Sehuna!" lama kelamaan ketukan pintu menjadi gedoran.

'DOK DOK DOK DOK'

"Sehuna buka pintunya! Kau kenapa!?"

"Sudahlah. Kita dobrak saja pintunya," Chen berkata. Lalu ia mendobrak pintunya dibantu Kris.

'DUAKKK'

Pada dobrakan ketiga, pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Sehun yang tertidur di lantai. Pingsan lebih tepatnya.

"OMO, SEHUNA!" Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Sehun dan memangku kepalanya.

"Cepat gotong Sehun! Kita akan bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Aku ke mobil duluan," perintah Kris kepada semua member.

Semua member panik. Chanyeol langsung menggendong Sehun dan membawanya ke mobil. Baekhyun langsung menangis. Member lain sangat bingung. Luhan hanya diam terpaku. Hatinya sangat sakit. Air mata yang ia tahan sedari ia berbicara dengan Kris, langsung tertetes sekarang. Sakit. Kepalanya. Dadanya. Bahkan seluruh sendi tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Membuat ia lemas seketika.

"Yang ikut ke rumah sakit cukup aku, Kris-hyung, Chanyeol, dan Luhan-hyung. Yang lain tetap di dorm!" perintah Suho kepada semua member dan iapun langsung menuju mobil. Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya terpaku langsung berbalik dan beranjak berlari menyusul Suho. Namun, belum sempat ia berlari lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau terjadi sesuatu kepada Sehun, Xi Luhan!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Haaaaaa…. Akhirnya Zhao bisa ngebuat Chapter duanya dengan perasaan yang deg-degan dan sedih karena secara nggak langsung malah ngomongin 'kiss-scene' plus moment HunHan yang makin sedikit. Sediiihh…. :'(

Oiya. Soal pertengkaran mereka yang di Happy Camp sama di bandara itu, Zhao nggak tau bener atau enggak. Soalnya, Zhao dapet foto itu dari temen Zhao. Zhao juga nggak tahu penyebabnya kenapa. Jadi, di sini Zhao jadi author yang nekat bikin cerita walau ga tau bener atau enggak. Tapi, ini hanya fanfic. Fiction itu imajinasi kan. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ne? Zhao juga nggak bermaksud membuat sedih HunHan shipper, kok. Zhao sendiri juga HunHan shipper. Hihi. Tapi kalau ada yang sedih dan nggak suka, Zhao bener bener minta maaf. Jeongmal Mianhaeyo, Yeorobun.

Terus, sebagai pemula di dunia ff, Zhao mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih buat semua yang udah Review, Follow, Favorite, termasuk yang udah Read. Menurut Zhao respon yang kalian berikan itu sangat berarti buat perkembangan Zhao. Zhao minta maaf kalo Chapter ini flashback-nya terlalu panjang. Zhao gatau gimana mendekkinnya. Haha *watados*

.

So….THIS IS IT! IT'S TIME TO REPLY THE REVIEWS….

dian deer : aaah. Maaf. Zhao nggak bermaksud gitu. :'( Zhao jga sedih gara-gara hal itu. Maaf. Jeongmal mianhae. Tapi terimakasih udah review. Review lagi yah. :* tuh Zhao kasih kisseu biar ga galau dan CONGRATULATION! Because you're my first reviewer.

destyrahmasari : annyeong~~~ ^_^ … Hihi. Iyah saeng, salam kenal juga. Suka? Waah.. Makasih banget. #terharumodeon. Nah, ini udah dilanjut jadi udh tau kan apa masalahnya. Eonnie juga nggak tega sebenernya. Apalagi bikin Luhan jadi jahat banget disini (menurut eonnie) hehhe. Makasih udah review ya. Review lagi, OK? ^_^

YoonAndi : Hihi…. Ini udah dilanjut, chingu. Jadi udah tau kan kejadiannya apa? Maaf bila mengecewakan. Terus, makasih reviewnya. Review lagi yaa.. ^_^

Choi 'Mao' Maxun : Hoho…. Ini udah dilanjut. Udah dikasih tau kejadiannya di Chapter ini. Maaf ya kalo di sini author jadi sadis sama Thehun. Thanks reviewnya, chingu. Review lagi, ne

lisnana1 : Yeyeye…kita sama…. :D Zhao udah lanjut. Udah tau kan apa masalahnya. Maaf kalo Thehun Zhao bikin cengeng disini. Yaampun. Terimakasih banget udah suka…. Zhao nggak nyangka kalo bakalan ada yang suka. Hihi. Terimakasih juga buat dukungan dan review-nya. Di review lagi yaahh. Fighting juga!

MochiahrraELF : annyeooongg saeng. Maaf kalo Eonnie bikin Thehun jadi cengeng. Nah, karena udah diceritain di Chapter ini, jadi udah tau dong sekarang apa penyebab mereka marahan. Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan. Hihi. #peace . hmm… Jangan tampar dirimu, Saeng. Eonnie senang hati kok jawabnya. So….Makasih buat reviewnya… Review lagi yaaa…

fieeloving13 : Hihihi…Jinjjayoooo? Cup cup jangan nangis, OK? Ini udah dilanjuuuuttt. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi yaaaa ^_-

RirinSekarini : Udah dilanjut, chingu. Silakan dibaca dengan hati. #loh? Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi, ne.

UruRuBaek : Yang terjadi adalaaaah….. tadaaaa… Karena sudah dilanjut pasti udah tahu dong kenapa.. ;) Buat reviewnya, makasih. Terus jangan lupa review lagi.

Xi Ri Rin : Yupp, udah update chingu. Silakan dinikmati. Maaf kalau mengecewakan yaaa….. Makasih reviewnya. Ditunggu review selajutnya.

tiikaaa : hihi. Gwaenchana. Mian juga Zhao baru update. Makasih banget udah suka ceritanya.. #XOXO Maafkan Luhan ya, disini Zhao bikin dia jahat sama Thehun. Ok. Ini udah dilanjut.. Jadi….makasih reviewnya dan lanjut review yaaa.. ^_^

ajib4ff : Nah, yang terjadi di Chapter ini adalah masalahnya. Maaf kalo nggak sesuai harapan. Makasih buat reviewnya. See you next review. Gomawo juga buat doa dan dukungannya.

.

.

Nah, cukup sampai disini dulu yaaaa. Zhao tunggu review chingudeul, eonniedeul, oppadeul, dan saeng-saeng tercinta.

Sekali lagi Zhao ucapkan terimakasih buat semuanya. Jangan lupa buat review, ne? *BbuingBuing aLa 96 Line*

~Annyeong Haseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

Jeongmal Mianhae, Hyung

(Chapter 3)

By LittleZhao

Cast : All EXO member

Pairing : HunHan

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Casts are not mine, only the story is mine.

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

LUHAN POV

Sekarang aku ada di dalam mobil menuju rumah sakit bersama Chanyeol-ah, Kris-ah, dan Suho-ah. Aku memeluk Sehunnie di dadaku. Badannya terasa panas, nafasnya juga. Dia tidak sadarkan diri. Aku merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemas dan rapuh saat ini.

"LIHATLAH, LUHAN-HYUNG! SEHUN MENJADI SEPERTI INI KARENA KAU! KENAPA KAU MENANGIS SEKARANG!? APA KAU BARU MERASA BERSALAH SEKARANG, HYUNG!?"

"Chanyeol-ah. Jangan membentak. Kasihan Luhan-hyung, dan Sehun yang sedang sakit!" suara Suho menyela Chanyeol yang memarahiku. Aku tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Yang aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah memeluk Sehun lebih menatap Sehun. Aku langsung mengelap pipinya yang basah karena airmataku. Seketika itu, aku teringat kata-kata Kyungsoo.

'Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau terjadi sesuatu kepada Sehun, Xi Luhan!'

Jangankan kau, Kyungsoo. Akupun tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena ini semua. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku tidak tahu akan begini jadinya. Aku tidak tahu kalau Sehun akan sakit sampai seperti ini.

"Sehunnie…. Maafkan hyung. Hikss… hiks…. Mianhae, mianhaeyo, Sehunnie…," ini sungguh memalukan. Aku menangis di hadapan dongsaeng-dongsaengku di mobil. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku terus mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya kami tiba di rumah sakit. Sehun langsung dimasukkan ke kamar rawat. Ia langsung diperiksa oleh dokter. Aku tidak mau melepaskan tangan Sehun. Bahkan ketika dokter menyuruhku untuk melepaskan tangan Sehun untuk diperiksa. Aku hanya menggeleng dan menangis. Sehunnie...

Sekarang Sehun sudah selesai diperiksa. Dokter sedang berbicara di luar ruangan dengan Kris. Sedangkan Suho dan Chanyeol baru saja keluar ruangan dan meninggalkanku sendiri dengan Sehun disini.

Aku memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Pucat. Matanya masih membengkak. Apa hal itu karena ia menangis? Seketika itu, air mataku jatuh lagi. Aku mengeluarkan isakkanku di depan Sehun. Aku terisak sambil menunduk dan menggenggam tangan kanannya yang tidak terpasang infus.

"Hunnie…. Hiks…. Hyung sungguh minta maaf. Jeongmal mianhae. Hiks…. Hyung hiks…. Hyung tidak tahu kalau akan jadi seperti ini, Hunnie. Hiks…hiks…. Maafkan hyung. Maaf. Hiks…hiks…hiks….,"

"…."

"Hunnie, apa kau tahu? Hiks…rasanya sakit sekali. Di sini, Hunnie…. Hiks….hikss…. Di sini….," aku membawa tangan Sehun yang ku genggam menuju dadaku.

"Sakit sekali, Hunnie.. hikss… Ah, hyung pabbo, ne? Hyung bodoh, ya, Hunnie…. Hiks…. Tentu saja kau tau…. Kau pernah merasakannya, Hunnie…. Hikss…. Hikss…"

"dan kau merasakan hal ini karena….hiks….hiks…. KARENA HYUNG, HUNNIE! MAAFKAN HYUNG!"

Aku hampir seperti orang yang berteriak saat mengucapkan hal itu. Itu karena rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit yang aku rasakan sekarang. Sakit sekali. Namun setelah aku menumpahkan emosiku tadi, bukannya baikkan aku malah makin sakit. Ah, aku ingin membunuh diriku sekarang. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku kepada Sehunnie-ku. Aku mencium tangannya. Aku membawanya menyentuh pipiku. Aku menciumnya lagi, dan aku lakukan ini berkali-kali sambil menangis. Inikah karma?

"..h-hannie….hyung…. Lu…han..n-nie hyung….,"

SEHUNNIE!

"Ne! Ne, Hunnie! Hyung di sini. Hyung di sini," aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan berdiri saat ia memanggilku tadi. Aku kira ia sudah sadar. Ternyata ia hanya mengigau. Aku kembali melihat wajahnya. Terlihat kesakitan. Aku takut. Aku takut dia sakit parah.

"Sakitkah, Sehunnie? Hyung bersumpah akan melindungimu. Hiks…. Hyung…. Hyung tidak akan memarahimu lagi. Maafkan, Hyung. Maafkan, Hyung,"

"Sehunnie… hiks..hiksss…. seperti inikah sakitnya? Rasa sakit hiks..hiks…. yang kurasakan sekarang. Apakah seperti ini rasa sakit yang aku berikan kepadamu? Hiks…. Hiks…. Jawab hyung, Sehunnie! Jawab! hikkss…. Tatap mata hyung, Sehunnie. Maafkan hyung, Sehunnie. Hyung tidak tahu…hikss…. kalau seperti ini rasanya saat hyung tidak menjawabmu…. Hikss… saat hyung tidak menatap matamu…,"

Sekarang aku sudah seperti orang gila. Bicara kepada orang yang tertidur. Aku memaksanya untuk menjawabku. Aku sedang merasakannya sekarang. Karma. Pembalasan dari Tuhan atas rasa sakit yang aku torehkan kepadanya. Tuhan-pun sudah membalasku seperti ini. Aku takut. Aku makin takut jika Sehun sadar nanti ia langsung berteriak padaku untuk menjauh. Tidak mau menatapku. Atau yang lebih parah ia tidak mau mengenalku lagi.

"Sehunnie. Apabila saat kau sadar nanti kau ingin membalas hyung. Hyung terima. Lakukan apa saja kepada hyung agar kau lega. Hyung terima asal kau bisa membalas semuanya. Tapi tolong jangan jauhi hyung. Hyung tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu,"

Aku membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Sehun. Berharap ia akan mendengarnya. Setelah itu aku mengangkat wajahku sedikit dan menempelkan dahiku di dahinya. Panas. Itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Sambil tetap menggenggam tanganya dengan tangan kiriku, tangan kananku ku gunakan untuk mengelus rambutnya. Aku ingin membuat dia nyaman. Menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Walaupun aku tahu itu mustahil.

'CUP'

Aku menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya. Singkat. Terasa panas di bibirnya walaupun hanya sedetik aku menciumnya. Aku masih menempelkan dahiku di dahinya. Terasa deru nafasnya yang panas. Aku sungguh tidak tega.

'CUP'

Aku menciumnya lagi. Kali ini lebih lama. Aku menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya. Sedikit melumat. Berharap kasih sayangku tersalurkan, dan dia dapat membagi rasa sakitnya lewat ciuman ini. SARANGHAEYO, OH SEHUN.

END LUHAN POV

.

NORMAL POV

Sekarang hari sudah malam. Sehun mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya waktu ia hanya melihat langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih. Selain itu bau obat.

"Hmm? Rumah sakit?" ia bertanya lagi entah kepada siapa. Sehun ingin menggerakkan tangannya, namun tidak bisa. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya. Pantas saja tidak bisa digerakkan, ternyata ada yang menahan tangannya untuk dijadikan bantal tidur.

Sehun tersenyum melihat hyung kesayangannya sedang tidur nyenyak. Namun, Sehun merasakan basah di tangannya yang sedang ditiduri Luhan. Ia menatap wajah hyungnya lebih dalam. Matanya sembab, hidungnya memerah dan masih ada bekas air mata di wajahnya. Perasaan Sehun terhenyak. Ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus rambut hyungnya. Untung saja selang infus cukup panjang hingga ia bisa menjangkau Luhan. Ia mengelus rambut Luhan dengan hati-hati dan penuh perasaan. Tidak ingin hyung-nya terganggu.

"Engh…." Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan ada yang menyentuhnya.

"Sudah bangun, hyung?"

Ketika mendengar suara itu, Luhan langsung terbangun dan membelalakkan matanya. Luhan melihat dia sedang tersenyum.

"H-hunnie…."

"Ne, hyung," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Luhan.

"HUNNIE!" Luhan berteriak bahagia sambil memeluk Sehun. Ia memeluk sangat erat.

"H..hyung…. Waeyo?"

"Kau sudah sadar, Hunnie. Maafkan hyung, Hunnie. Maafkan…hiks…. Maafkan hyung. Hyung tidak tahu kau akan sakit. Hikss. Hikss…. Ini semua salah hyung, Hunnie. Hyung…hiks…hyung menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae," Luhan berbicara panjang lebar sambil menangis di pelukan Sehun.

"Hyung…,"

"Kalau kau ingin hiks…hiks….menghukum hyung. Hukum hyung sekarang, Hunnie. Hiks…hikss…. Hyung terima. Apapun hukuman itu hyung terima!"

"Baiklah kalau itu yang hyung mau. Aku akan menghukummu, hyung!" tiba-tiba nada suara Sehun meninggi. Ia mendorong Luhan menjauhinya. Luhan kaget. Luhan bisa melihat tatapan dingin Sehun kepadanya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat hukuman secepat ini. Namun, ia harus terima itu semua.

'GREPP'

Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangan Luhan kencang, membuat Luhan terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Luhan yang kaget membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia merasakan tangan Sehun di pinggangnya dan tangan yang satunya lagi memegang pipinya. Memaksa Luhan untuk menatap dirinya. Sampai posisi wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"A-ap-apa yang akan k-kau lakukan, Sehunnie?" Luhan bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku akan menghukummu, hyung! Kau yang minta. Jadi jangan pernah menyesal!" Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada dingin dan seperti orang mengancam. Hal ini membuat Luhan ciut dan takut. Ia tidak tahu Sehun akan semarah ini. Luhan takut akan tatapan Sehun. Juga nada suara Sehun yang terdengar menakutkan kali ini. Luhan merasa ia begitu berdosa sekarang.

"S-sehu…. E-emph…!"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sehun sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan. Luhan melebarkan matanya. Terlebih lagi saat bibir Sehun mulai melumat bibirnya. Namun, saat Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang masih terbuka, mata itu berkedip satu kali. Tatapan itu menjadi tatapan yang meneduhkan. Tatapan yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja' dan 'tenanglah, aku mencintaimu'.

Luhan mulai luluh karena tatapan itu. Perlahan-lahan ia menutup matanya. Merasakan lumatan sayang dari bibir Sehun di bibirnya yang membuatnya nyaman. Lama kelamaan Luhan menautkan tangannya di leher Sehun bersamaan dengan lidah mereka yang saling bertaut. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman ini. Yang ada hanyalah rasa sayang dan cinta.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari sekelompok orang di rumah sakit. Ternyata itu adalah member EXO lainnya yang tadi tidak bisa ikut ke rumah sakit.

"Kris-hyung. Bagaimana degan Sehuna?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Kris yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruangan di mana Sehun di rawat. Di samping Kris ada Suho dan Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku.

.

.

.

"Saranghaeyo, Xi Luhan," kata Sehun ketika mereka mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Nado saranghae, Oh Sehun,"

'CKLEK'

Terdengar suara pintu yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan menjauhkan diri mereka masing-masing. Ternyata yang masuk adalah semua member EXO. Baekhyun yang pertama masuk langsung memeluk Sehun. Ia langsung sesenggukkan di pelukan Sehun.

"Sehuna, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Kenapa hyung menangis?"

"Hiks…hikss…," bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah menangis.

Sehun menjadi bingung. Luhanpun begitu. Terlebih lagi saat ia melihat semua member yang ada di sini memasang wajah murung, ada yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, bahkan Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Tao menangis.

Perasaan Luhan menjadi tidak enak saat ia melihat Kris sedang menatapnya tajam. 'Ada apa ini?' batin Luhan. Tiba-tiba Tao mendekat ke arah Luhan dan mengangkat tinjunya. Luhan langsung memejamkan matanya. Namun, ternyata tangan Tao ditahan oleh Xiumin dan Kai.

"Luhan-ge. Kenapa begitu jahat. Hiks…. Tadi pagi Luhan-gege tidak mau duduk di samping Sehuna saat sarapan. Lalu sekarang kenapa Luhan-ge membuat Sehuna menjadi sakit!? Kenapa!?" tanya Tao dengan penuh emosi dan ekspresi marah terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Tao? Gege tidak mengerti?"

"Luhan-ge terus saja seperti ini. Membuat Sehuna menangis, sakit, lalu berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa gege tega melihat Sehuna selalu menangis karena gege? Dan sekarang inilah hasilnya, ge! Sehuna sakit parah! Hiks…hiks…"

"A-a-apa!?" Luhan merasa seperti disambar petir sekarang. Baru saja ia bahagia karena Sehun sadar. Sekarang ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan menyakitkan ini.

"A-aku sakit apa? Hyung-deul, beritahu aku!?" Sehun lantas bertanya pada hyung-hyungnya.

"…."

"Hyung-deul! Beritahu aku!"

"Kau harus dioperasi, Sehun. Kata dokter, kau terkena maag parah dan lambungmu terluka karena kau belum makan dari kemarin. Luka itu harus diobati dan satu-satunya cara hanyalah dengan operasi," Suho yang menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Dan setelah operasi itu, bukan berarti kau langsung 100% sembuh, Sehuna. Kau masih harus berhati-hati menjaga pola makanmu juga makananmu. Kalau sampai kau salah makan atau makan tidak teratur, lambungmu bisa terluka lagi…bahkan bisa lebih parah dari sebelumnya dan kau bisa…. Meninggal….," Chanyeol menyambung kalimat Suho barusan. Membuat semua yang menangis makin terdengar keras tangisannya.

'BRUGG'

Luhan jatuh berlutut. Ia lemas. Ia tak bisa berpikir apapun. Seluruh sendinya seakan dicopot dari tubuhnya. Tatapannya kosong. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Air matanya mulai jatuh lagi untuk yang kesekian kalian. Ia sungguh menyesal.

"KENAPA? HIKSS…HIKSSS…. KENAPA HARUS SEHUN YANG MERASAKAN SEMUA INI!? KENAPA!? AAAARGHHH!"

Setelah berteriak, Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya di hadapan para member EXO. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sehun mulai menangis di pelukan Baekhyun. Member lain menatap Luhan iba. Luhan menatap Sehun yang menangis dan bangun. Ia memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak berdiri walau sangat sakit.

"Sehunnie… Hiks…. hiks…. Bunuh hyung sekarang!"

"Tidak, hyung! Hiks… Aku tidak akan tega melakukannya! Aku hikss…hiks…. aku mencintaimu, hyung,"

"Aku sudah gagal menjadi hyung sekaligus namjachingu yang baik, Hunnie. Jangan mencintaiku lagi. hiks…. Bunuh aku sekarang, Hunnie,"

"Hiks…. tidak, hyung!"

"SEHUNNIE! BUNUH AKU!" nada bicara Luhan meninggi. Ia mengguncang bahu Sehun yang entah sejak kapan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Baekhyun.

"TIDAK AKAN, HYUNG! HIKS…. TIDAK AKAN!" setelah itu Sehun malah memeluk Luhan. Ia memeluknya erat seakan-akan tidak mau Luhan pergi atau hilang. Terlihat tatapan aneh dari member EXO yang lain. Kemudian….

"Bunuh aku, Sehunnie. Bunuh aku…. HAHAHAHAHA!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kai yang meniru suara Luhan kemudian Kai langsung tertawa karena itu. Ah, tidak bukan hanya Kai ternyata. Semua member EXO tertawa seperti melihat film komedi dengan rating kelucuan tinggi.

"Tidak akan, hyung! Tidak akan! Aku mencintaimuuu….. HAHAHA!" kali ini adalah suara Chanyeol yang meniru suara Sehun. Semua member tertawa terbahak-bahak. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat mereka dengan bingung dan masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Tenanglah, Luhan-ge. Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Sehun hanya demam dan dehidrasi, kok. Tentang maag parah dan operasi lambung, itu semua juga bohong," Tao berkata begitu sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit karena tertawa.

"Kaliaann…,"

"Hahahahahaha. Awas…. Ada rusa lepas. Dia akan menyeruduk kita dengan tanduknya!" Lay membuat lelucon ketika ia melihat Luhan akan marah. Alhasil, Luhan mem-pout-kan pipinya.

"Kenapa hyung-deul jahat kepada Luhannie-hyung?" kali ini Sehun membela Luhan.

"Ooo…. Sang pangeran membela sang putri. Hahaha," Chen meledek Sehun dan Luhan.

"YAAAAA!"

"Ne, ne, Sehunna. Kami hanya ingin mengerjai Luhan-hyung. Karena dia selalu begini kepadamu. Kami hanya ingin Luhan-hyung tidak mempedulikanmu saat kalian bertengkar,"

"Lain kali, apabila ada masalah kalian harus membicarakannya dengan baik-baik. Jangan sampai salah satunya tersakiti dulu, baru kalian tersadar. Otte?" Kris menasehati HunHan menyambung nasehat Suho sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku," Luhan membuka suara kali ini.

"Ne, Luhan-ah. Kami semua sudah memaafkanmu," Xiumin menjawab Luhan sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Ne, itu benar. Tapi ingat Luhan-hyung, jangan lakukan lagi," kali ini Kyungsoo menasehati Luhan.

"Ne. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak akan memarahi Sehunnie lagi,"

"Jangan cuma janji, ne?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Ne,"

Setelah itu semua member berpelukan dan terdengar….

"WE ARE ONE! WE ARE EXO!" dari kamar Sehun dirawat.

.

.

END

.

.

Naah, akhirnya END juga. Hihi. Terus, di bawah ini adalah dialog member EXO di depan kamar rawatnya Sehun yang sempat kepotong tadi.

.

.

"Kris-hyung. Bagaimana degan Sehuna?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Kris yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruangan di mana Sehun di rawat. Di samping Kris ada Suho dan Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kata dokter dia hanya demam dan kelelahan. Dia juga kurang cairan karena belum makan dan minum dari pagi,"

"Aku ingin menjenguknya, Kris," D.O langsung menuju pintu di samping Kris dan ingin membuka pintunya. Namun, dicegah oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan sekarang, Kyungsoo-ah," Chanyeol berkata dengan nada pelan.

"Apa-apaan kau, Chanyeol-hyung? Aku mau masuk! Minggir!"

"Ssstttt…. Jangan berisik. Kau pasti kaget kalau melihat ini," Chanyeol berbicara lagi sambil menunjuk ke jendela kaca kecil di pintu kamar itu. Dan D.O terbelalak.

"A-aa….,"

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo-hyung?" Tao bertanya kepada D.O dan menghampirinya, dan….

"Waaahh…," ternyata semua member EXO sudah ada di belakang Tao dan sekarang bisa melihat HunHan yang sedang berciuman mesra di dalam kamar itu.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" tiba-tiba suara D.O menyadarkan mereka yang terpesona melihat adegan tersebut.

"Eh!?" semua member menatap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berkata begitu.

"Maksudmu apa, Kyungsoo-ah?" Lay bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Luhan-hyung terlalu mudah dimaafkan kalau begini caranya. Dia harus diberi pelajaran! Pokoknya harus sampai kapok!"

"Ah! Aku punya ide!"

"Apa idemu Baekhyun-hyung?" Kai bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sandiwara kalau Sehunna sakit parah. Dengan begitu Luhan-hyung akan merasa bersalah,"

"Ide bagus!" Chen menyahuti.

"Tapi jangan ada yang tertawa ketika bersandiwara nanti. Terutama Chanyeol-ah, Kai-ah, dan kau sendiri Chen-ah!" kata Xiumin sambil menunjuk Chanyeol, Kai, dan Chen.

"Baik, hyung," kata mereka bertiga kompak. Lalu suho memperingati semua member.

"Tapi ingat jangan sampai keterlaluan sandiwaranya. Kalau dirasa Luhan-hyung sudah mulai putus asa, sudahi saja, ya?"

"Ne!"

Kemudian merekapun memulai acting mereka.

.

.

Nah, itulah yang terjadi. *Rdrs : emang ada yang nanya, ya, thor? / Athr : Eh, nggak ada, ya? / R : NGGAK! / A : Oh, yasudahlah.*

Jadi, karena ini adalah Chapter terakhir. Zhao mengucapkan Terimakasih, Kamsahamnida, Xiexie, Thank you, Maturnuhun, dan ucapan terimakasih dalam bahasa lain yang ditujukan kepada Tuhan YME yang sudah memberikan Zhao kesempatan untuk membuat ff ini sampai selesai, juga untuk semua orang yang sudah Read dan memberikan responnya berupa Review, Follow, Favorite, dan sebagainya, termasuk yang hanya Read aja. Selain terimakasih, Zhao juga minta maaf apabila dalam penulisan fanfiction ini terdapat hal-hal yang menyinggung, menyakiti hati, atau tidak mengenakkan Readers seperti typo dan ending yang mengecewakan bagi kalian. Author juga di sini agak labil soalnya terkadang ngetik D.O kadang-kadang ngetik Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi, seperti judul ff ini, JEONGMAL MIANHAE.

.

.

OK, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET OUT THE BEAST! *bukan* LET ME OPEN THIS 'REPLY THE REVIEWS SECTION'!

destyrahmasari : Hihi…. iyah udah update dan udah end, jadi semoga ga mengecewakan. Eonnie ga bakal kasih penyakit yang berat, kok. Lagian mereka lagi masa comeback jadi nggak masuk akal juga kalo eonnie kasih yang berat-berat. Hihi. Mmmuah muah juga. #XOXO Thanks buat reviewnya. Kalo bisa review juga Chapter ini dan FF Eon yang lain yaa.. ^_^v #peace

tiikaaa : Nah, nah… Udah tau kan masalahnya. Haha. *Sehun : Yah, tadinya mau ngajak noona. Tapi udah end. Jadi, makathih buat dukungannya ke Thehun yang marah-marah ke Luhannie gara-gara kith thcene. Tapi jangan benci Luhannie, ne. Hihi* … Sehun kenapa? Nah karena Chapter ini udah di bikin, pasti udah ketemu jawabannya kan. Yup. Itu D.O, chingu. So, makasih buat review kali ini. Review lagi Chapter yang ini dan FF Zhao yang lain yah chingu.

: Woaa, daebakk! Chingu udah review ff ini per Chapter dalam satu waktu. *lebay* Kamsahamnida, ne. Hihi. Emang aneh banget ya, chingu. Hahaha. Doa chingu buat Sehun terkabul di Chapter ini. Finally, terimakasih buat reviewnya. Review Chapter ini dan ff Zhao yang lain ya. ;)

YoonAndi : Iya, Zhao udah update. Dan sekarang update lagi. Omo!? Drama Korea!? (O.O) Hihi. Ini udah dilanjut bahkan udah end. Nggak lama, kan? Makasih buat reviewnya. So, review lagi chapter ini dan kamu akan mendapat piring cantik *bukan* maksudnya review juga ff Zhao yang lain.. ^_-

diandeer : He-em. Di Chapter ini doa kamu buat HunHan terkabul, chingu. Hihi. Mereka balik? Woaa,, Zhao seneng banget dengernya. Abisnya kalo ada couple lain tanpa ada HunHan rasanya, tuh, kayak keliling dunia tapi pulang nggak bawa oleh-oleh apapun. *apasih, Zhao?* Akhir kata, makasih buat reviewnya. Review chapter ini dan ff Zhao yang lain yah..

URuRuBaek : Yang terjadi dengan Sehun adalah…tada….. terjawab di Chapter ini, kan, chingu? Makasih buat reviewnya. Review lagi chapter ini dan ff Zhao yg lain, Otte?

Choi 'Mao' Maxun : Maafkan Kyungsoo, chingu. Di sini Zhao bikin dia protective banget sama Sehun. Jadi, gitu deh. Hihi. Uljima. Jangan sedih. Karena udah end, masih sedihkah sekarang? Thanks buat reviewnya, ne. Review lagi chapter ini dan ff Zhao yang lain, yaaaa…. ^_^

baby reindeer : Ok. Ternyata bukan Cuma Zhao yang ngerasain. Makasih banyak udah suka sama ff ini dan udah review. Ini udah dilanjut, nggak lama, kan? ^_^ Review lagi chapter ini dan ff Zhao yang lain, ne?

MochiahrraELF : Hihi. Di sini Zhao bikin Sehun yang kesepian karena Luhan begitu sama dia. Jadinya dia nggak tahan dan akhirnya dia ngalah minta maaf. Sehun baik, yah? *kok kayak iklan kartu perdana AX_S?* Hihi, Luhan masih jahat nggak di chapter ini? So, makasih udah review, dan jangan lupa review Chapter ini dan ff Zhao yang lain yah

fieeloving13 : yup. Zhao udah update super kilat. *lebay* MV drama ver.-nya belum keluar kok. Kalo perlu nggak usah keluar juga gpp, malah lebih bagus. #plakk #abaikan .. Maafkan D.O yang nampar Luhan. Soalnya di sini Zhao bikin dia overprotective ke Sehun. Hwaiting dan gomawo juga untuk reviewnya. Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini dan ff Zhao lainnya *^_^*

ajib4ff : Pusing? Minum obat, ne. haha. Pertanyaan soal maknae-nya udah terjawab di chapter ini kan, chingu? Gomawo juga buat doa dan reviewnya. See you next review buat chapter ini dan ff Zhao yg lain. Wish you always health and always review.

Eunsoo1 : yup. Yup. Udah dilanjuuutt…. Silakan dibaca dan terimakasih buat review dan review lagi buat chapter ini dan ff Zhao yang lannya, eotteokhae?

Phindi little panda : Hai juga, reader. Makasih udah dibilang keren. *Bow 90derajat* Ini udah update, cepet, kan? *biasa aja tuh Zhao* -_- hihi. Zhao dapet foto itu dari temen, pertamanya nemu satu di fanpage ExoGlobal yang buatan fan (kalo nggak salah). Trus ada temen yang ngirim dan bilang kalo itu mereka lagi berantem. Haha. So, thanks buat reviewnya jangan lupa buat review chapter ini dan ff Zhao yang lain, otte? ^_^

FINALLY IT'S ALL END

AND ….

THANKS TO :

GOD who permits me so I can finishing this story, S.M Entertainment and parents who own the Casts so I can make this story, dian deer, destyrahmasari, YoonAndi, Choi 'Mao' Maxun, lisnana1, MochiahrraELF, fieeloving13, RirinSekarini, UruRuBaek, Xi Ri Rin, tiikaaa, ajib4ffdestyrahmasari, , baby reindeer, Phindi little panda, Eunsoo1, Bubble KimChii, HunHan Baby, kanfer1123, meyminimin, KokkiBear, , and all people I can't mention them now, and you too Silent Readers.

For your review on this 3rd Chapter. It will be replied via PM (Private Message)

ONCE MORE THANK YOU, AND APOLOGIZE ME IF I HAVE MISTAKES.

RnR, ne?

Annyeonghaseyo, Yeorobun~ ^_^


End file.
